Grand Principality of Tver
The Principality of Tver (later the Grand Principality of Tver was an appanage principality in North-Eastern Russia , with its capital in Tver. It existed from 1247 to 1485 . Territory Was on the Volga trade route connecting the Caspian to the Baltic . It is noteworthy that at the beginning of XI century Murom, Prince Baklanov , rushing to his sick father in Kiev , in 1015 , chose the path is not straight (through the land of freedom vyatichey ) and circuitous, but it runs along a busy place - up the river Volga to the River Darkness and thence south through Smolensk . From the north to the principality of Novgorod land adjoined with the cities of Torzhok and Bezhetskiy riding , which has repeatedly seized tverichami; from the west - the Smolensk principality (city of Rzhev belonged Tver long) from the south and east - possession of Moscow and Suzdal . Approximately Tver Principality occupied an area 300 miles long and from 60 to 100 miles wide, about 25 thousand square meters. miles. In addition to Tver principality was within many cities, of which more significant, had their princes, Cashin was the strongest portion, sometimes argue about the championship with the most Tver, princes and Kholmsk Mikulinsky also were important, but not such as Kashinsky, so that with the rest were called "smaller molodshaya brethren." The separation and elevation of the principality Prince of Tver (from 1247 to 1485) * Yaroslav Yaroslavich * Svyatoslav Yaroslavich (1272-1282 or 1286) * Mikhail Yaroslavich (1282 or 1286-1318) * Dmitri Mikhailovich Terrible Eyes * Aleksandr (1326-1327; 1338-1339) * Mikhail Aleksandrovich (1368-1399) * Ivan Mikhailovich (1399-1425) * Alexander (1425) * Yuri (1425) * Boris (1425-1461) * Mikhail Borisovich (1461-1485) * Vsevolod Alexandrovich (1346-1349) * Konstantin (1328-1338, 1339-1345) * Vassili Mikhailovich (1349-1368) In the XII and the beginning of the XIII century Tver (first mentioned under the year 1135 ) was part of the Principality of Pereslavl-Zaleski . Presumably, the separation occurred after the assassination of Duchy of Grand Duke Yaroslav Vsevolodovich ( 1246 ), when his successor, Grand Duke Svyatoslav 's son handed over late Tver Yaroslav Yaroslavich († 1271 ). Yaroslav of Tver took an active part in the fight of his older brothers for the throne of Vladimir, Alexander Nevsky, and Andrew of Suzdal , the last to fail, an ally of Yaroslav, which is especially hard on the family responded Jaroslav: the capture of the Tartars (the allies of Alexander), the Pereslavl was killed by his wife, and the sons were captured. Then, while Yaroslav Yaroslavich reigned at Novgorod . After the death of Alexander Nevsky, he is a rival of his brother Andrew, goes to the Horde , where the jarlig gets the great reign ( 1263 ), but it is unclear why this right to enjoy only after the death of Andrew (1264). He led the struggle with varying degrees of success with Novgorod for the reign in Novgorod the Great: In 1270 , the Yaroslav of Novgorod was, but a reprimand, that he ruled by them "throughout their will." Simultaneously with the establishment of the Tver principality of Tver, was founded by two, along with the Rostov and Suzdal Russia episcopal chair 1 . When his son Yaroslav Svyatoslav ( 1271 - 1282 or 1286 is unknown), Tver Principality enjoyed the tranquility and few participated in the princely feuds. After the death of Svyatoslav (1282 or '86), ruled by his brother Michael (the 1318 was). At first, Michael successfully reflect Lithuanian raids, then, not wanting to obey the Grand Duke Dimitri Alexandrovich, he fought off a devastating raid last in league with the Tartars. In 1293 , the Tver in the Horde came Tartar prince Tahtamer who "perpetrate many burdens to people." In 1294 , the by marrying the daughter of Michael Prince Dmitri of Rostov, Anne (later St. Anna of Kashin) Kashinsky portion was attached to the city of Tver. In 1295 , the Tver Novgorod was signed with a defensive alliance "or Tartar, or from someone else" - it was the first attempt of the Russian prince to resist the Tartars, which, however, did not prevent the death of Michael the Great Prince Andrei Alexandrovich (1304) go to the Horde and Buy a shortcut to a great reign. This led to a bitter struggle with the Moscow book. Yuri Danilovich , intervened in the fight against Novgorod, dissatisfied with the arrogance of Michael. Yuri went to the Horde, and received the Grand label, Michael had to give the Grand Duke of Moscow title. Despite this, the Tatars, Yuri, and other princes attacked Tver principality. The attack was beaten off Michael, but among the prisoners was the wife of Yuri, Tatar Konchak, who fell ill and died in captivity until the end of peace talks. This circumstance Prince of Moscow took advantage of to blacken the prince of Tver before Khan. Michael was summoned to the Horde and killed there ( 1318 ). Sons of Mikhail Son Michael, Dmitri Mikhailovich Terrible Eyes, took advantage of self-interest, Yuri, utaivshego collected from tveryakov tribute to Khan, and made a shortcut , but when in 1324 , the Both rivals have met in the Horde, then during a quarrel killed Dimitri, Yuri, for which he was executed on the orders of the khan. Tver principality and the title of grand duke had been given to his brother who was executed, Aleksandr Mikhailovich (1324 -27). In 1327 , the arrived in Tver ambassador and a close relative of Khan Shchelkan that its mode of action brought tverityan to open resistance, and all the Tatars were killed and burned in Shchelkan grand palace where he tried to escape. Events in 1327 were reflected in the collection of Tver, Rogozhskoe Chronicle , as well as in oral folk art (" Song of Flipping Dudenteviche "). Moscow Prince Ivan Kalita received from the khan order to punish the prince of Tver. The troops of Ivan, which was up to 50 thousand Tartars, took the Tver and Kashin. Alexander fled to Pskov , and in its place with the consent of the Öz Beg Khan got his brother Konstantin Mikhailovich (1337) with the title of Grand Prince of Tver. Konstantin's reign was a peaceful, country recovered from the "schelkanovschiny." In 1337 Öz Beg Khan Alexander forgave him and restored the principality of Tver ( 1337 - 1339 ), but two years later Ivan Kalita managed to slander his opponent, the latter was summoned to the Horde and there put to death along with his son. Konstantin took over the table and Tver ruled peacefully ( 1339 - 45) only in the year of his death he had "byst disliked" his nephew - Specific Prince Vsevolod, it marked the beginning of strife in the Tver principality, weakened his cause and filed the Moscow princes to interfere in the internal affairs of Tver. Infighting See also: Lithuanian-Muscovite War 1368-1372 period After the death of Konstantin the jarlig on the Tver Principality itself procured by his nephew, Vsevolod, Prince Kholmsk ( 1,345 - 1 349 ), but at the insistence of the clergy gave way to the table of his uncle, Prince of Kashin Vassily Mikhailovich ( one thousand three hundred forty-nine - 1,368 ), whose long reign was filled with infighting among the princes of Tver because of Dorogobuzh . Cashin have challenged the primacy of Tver. Prince of Tver in his arguments resorted to the mediation of Lithuania and Moscow, the latter used the occasion and not once devastated Tver land. In 1364 in the Tver principality was raging plague . Feud ended in victory Mikulino Duke Mikhail Alexandrovich, who won table Tver ( 1368 - 1399 ). Continued strife with Moscow, while rivals have resorted to promoting the neighboring princes, Russian, Novgorod, Lithuanians, and Tatars suffered most border towns and districts of both kingdoms, and were precipitability Moscow ( 1368 , 1370 ) and Tver ( 1367 , 1370 , 1375 ). After Dmitry Moscow secured the cessation of aid Olgerd Tver principality ( 1372 ) and Mikhail of Tver bowed to antiordynskomu union rights "younger brother" ( 1375 ), the hostility subsided. In the Battle of Kulikovo Field ( 1380 ) participated, along with the Muscovites and Kashintsev tverichi. Grand Principality of Tver In 1382 after the death of Prince Vasili Mikhailovich, tne Principality of Kashin was again attached to Tver, and Mikhail got from Khan Tokhtamysh a Jarlig on the Grand Principality of Tver. Simultaneously, the Grand Principality of Vladimir, Tver from which so achieved independence, became the property of the Muscovite princes 2 . The last years of the reign of Mikhail were peaceful, and the country has risen strongly in economic terms. After the death of Grand Pri nce Mikhail of Tver was his son , Ivan Mikhailovich (1399 - 1425), which is always thronged his relatives - and a lot of princes took their land. Moscow, wrestling with Lithuania and the Tatars did not interfere in the affairs of Tver. Ivan Mikhailovich answered the same: in 1408 during the invasion Edigei he did not obey his orders "to be on Moscow" with artillery. Tver region during this period was visited by many disasters: in 1413 burned Tver, in 1417 , 1422 and 1423 years there was a famine. Ivan was succeeded by his son Alexander , soon died of "pestilence", the same fate befell the older of his son, George . Tver Grand table took his brother Yuri, Boris ( 1425 -61). Through an alliance with the Lithuanian prince Vytautaswith Moscow and he raised the value of Tver to previous levels, so that after his death no one dared to challenge the right to rule in his 8-year-old son of Mikhail Borisovich ( 1461 - 1485 ). Michael has helped Moscow prince Ivan III in his struggle with Novgorod ( 1471 and 1477 gg.) against the Tatars ( 1480 ). This did not prevent Ivan finally conquered Novgorod and Yaroslavl principality , to strike at the independence of an ally, and he took advantage of discontent Tver princes and boyars, and lured them to his side. Michael formed an alliance with the Polish king Casimir , this has led to an open rupture between Moscow and Tver, Tver was taken by troops of Ivan (September 12, 1485 Mr.) Michael fled to Lithuania and Tver principality lost its independence forever. Ivan gave a lot of Tver Principality to his son, Ivan Ivanovich ( 1485 -90), after whose death it was planted by the governors. In 1491 -92 years. Tver land rewritten "in the Moscow to plow", and this ended their final accession to Moscow. When Ivan IV the Terrible lived in Tver and held the title of Prince of Tver, in reality, obedience to the Tsar of Muscovy, a baptized Kasimov Khan Simeon Bekbulatovich . Population Tver principality was fairly densely populated: in the days of his power is (according to foreigners) could buy up to 40 thousand nobles and commoners, twice and three times more, therefore, only 160 thousand people, we can conclude that the total population of the principality was equal to 700-800 thousand, or about 26 inhabitants per 1 sq. km. Economy Tver principality was the edge, where crafts and trade flourished, the city of Tver was the center of exchange for goods on their way to the west and east, in the "song of Flipping" ( XIV century. ) Tver called "rich." Tver merchant Athanasius Nikitin of the XV century. went on business in India . Heavily influenced by the clergy. Governance The Prince was in charge of administration, courts, military affairs and finance (minted coins: silver - "hryvnia" and copper - "pools"). The prince's retinue was divided into older ( boyars ) and younger (servants and nobles ). Rest of the population carried the name of people, "Zemsky," "simple", "black", "burdened" and so on Urban " tax "divided by hundreds of people driven" Sotsky "subordinate" tysyatsky "; on veche device has some allusions in the chronicles ("at the Chamber," it was decided to kill the Tatars Cholhana) counties were divided into township , Mills and the outskirts. The land belonged to the prince, the clergy and the squad. Villagers, arable land, were, according to the condition, more or less depending on the landowner. Most of the peasants in certain periods ( Yuri's Day ) could pass from one owner to another, from one principality to another, but were not free people, whose numbers increased over time, especially on the lands of the prince, some landowners princes gave the right not to let the peasants and right to trial live on their lands, except for "murder and robbery." Income Duke (besides personal) consisted of direct taxes (" tribute ") and indirect (" pit "," feed "," tamga "," myta "). Some landowners, particularly the monasteries, the princes of charters, the liberation of settlements on their land people on the "tribute" and other levies in favor of Duke. If it were not for a number of disasters that visited Tver principality, its people, apparently, life was a good idea. References * E. Kluge, Principality of Tver (1247-1485). - Tver, 1994. with. 51 * BDT is "Russia", str.280 * Borzakovskiy VS - Tver principality History Online "Runivers" Category:Grand Principality of Tver Category:Established in 1247 Category:Disestablished in 1485